The design and development of an abuse deterrent formulation involves the balance of limiting the potential for manipulation and abuse while maintaining acceptable dissolution rates and bioavailability. At the same time, the formulation must have processing characteristics that enables commercial manufacturing of dosage units. Because of these challenges, there is a need for a suitable abuse deterrent formulation.